


Winter 2017 Prompts

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Incest, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Ugly Sweaters, Winter, because im not a goddamn wild animal like i cant believe i even have to tag no incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Prompt fills for selected V3 ships with a wintery twist! Request here:http://cheinsaw.tumblr.com/post/168467580746kaemaki 1, 4, 7, 10, 11, 14kiiruma 2, 12shirotojo 3, 15shinnaga 5, 8, 9, 13tenhimi 6





	1. kaede/maki - can i kiss you?

At a quarter past six there’s a knock on Kaede’s door just before it’s opened from the outside. “Oh, Maki!” Kaede calls out. She’s been expecting her girlfriend for a bit now, but with Maki’s ever-changing schedule she’s never certain exactly when Maki will arrive.

“Sorry to intrude,” Maki mumbles, stepping through the threshold of Kaede’s apartment.

“Did you get my text about dinner?”

“I haven’t checked my phone.”

“That’s okay! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight.”

“I’m fine with anything.”

“McDonald’s?”

Maki looks up from unlacing her boots to wrinkle her nose as she looks Kaede in the eye. “No.”

Kaede snorts. “Come on! It’s what couples do, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want McDonald’s.”

“Well, fine! We can just stay in, then.” Kaede pouts at Maki, but it’s all playful. “I actually wanted to talk to you. About the, you know, the whole… girlfriend thing.”

“What about it?” Maki asks, her expression competely unreadable.

“Oh, um… Sit down?”

Maki does, crossing the room to sink into the couch, then looks up at Kaede blankly.

“Okay… I just… I want to make sure you’re, like, enjoying… this. Dating me, I mean. Does this make you happy, or…?” Kaede stumbles over the words, wishing she had rehearsed this or something. “Cause if you’re not, I don’t want you to feel trapped or anything.”

Maki blinks. “What? No, I… I am. Happy. With you. I’m really happy, I just…” Maki chews her lip. “You know it’s hard for me to… believe you really do like me like that.”

“Of course I do!” Kaede interjects. “I _really_ like you!”

“I know. You’ve made that very clear. I’m just…” Maki looks down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands. “It’s just not that easy for me.”

“Well, I just have to keep showing you, right? So you won’t have any doubts about it?”

“I guess.” Maki pauses. “Thank you,” she says quietly. “It can’t be easy to put up with someone like this.”

“Hey, can I kiss you?” Kaede asks.

“Idiot,” Maki replies, but there’s no bite to her voice. “You don’t need to ask.”

Kaede grins and presses her lips to Maki’s, still smiling. She draws back after a moment, but the look on Maki’s blushing face is so cute that Kaede can’t help but lean in to kiss her again. And again.


	2. kiibo/miu - you can borrow mine

“…fuckin’ dumbass idea, _ugly sweater party_ , as if I would ever put anything ugly on my gorgeous body,” Miu complains loudly as she digs through her dresser.

“It’s a human bonding exercise,” Kiibo tries to explain. “I’m sure Akamatsu-san organized this event to bring us all closer together. Even if the theme isn’t to your taste, you do still want to attend, right?”

“Oh, hell yeah. I’m just sayin’, if she thinks she can fuck me over by making me wear something gross she’s goddamn stupid.”

“What are you planning to wear, Iruma-san?”

“Easy!” Miu says, too loud. She drags out a black-and-white striped pullover with a large red heart emblazoned on the front. “This’ll work. You gonna be my date for tonight?” she asks as she slides it over her head.

Kiibo is distracted for a moment - Miu really does look good in it. “Um, I didn’t think I was invited to the sweater party, seeing as I am unable to wear a sweater.”

“Huh? You can borrow one of mine, then, ’s fine.” Miu seems to consider this for a moment before leaping up from where she sits and crouching down to another part of the floor. “Holy shit, I’m a fuckin’ genius! Hold on, hold on.”

Miu digs through the piles of clothes strewn around the floor, tossing them to each side haphazardly, while Kiibo just stands there. “I appreciate the sentiment, Iruma-san, but… your body is much smaller than mine. I don’t know if a sweater of yours will fit.”

“What, you don’t trust my fucking golden brain? I’m not an idiot. I’ve got sweaters way too big even with my chest!” Miu says proudly.

Kiibo isn’t sure what the purpose of ‘way too big’ clothing is, but they don’t ask. From under her bed, Miu pulls out a soft-looking mass of pink fabric and holds it up. It unfolds into a wrinkled sweater that is, in fact, much too large for Miu.

“Ha-ha!” Miu crows.

Kiibo’s chassis is bulky, but not so much that Miu’s unable to get the sweater over them. She tugs it down to cover their body, then pulls the sleeves to their wrists. The end result is Kiibo, clothed in a wrinkly mess that juts out at odd angles and ends just below their waist.

“How is it? Great, right?”

“I am… a bit concerned about overheating.”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry about that, I gotcha covered. Besides that!” Miu presses. “Cause, y'know… I think you’re like… umm… really cute.”

Kiibo’s face plate grows hot. “Thank you, Iruma-san. I think this is acceptable for one night.”

“S-so you’re comin’ with me?” Miu twirls a lock of hair around her finger.

“I am,” Kiibo replies. “Thank you very much for the invitation. And also the sweater.”

“Kyahaha! Of course! Let’s go show Bakamatsu some real shit!” Miu has sprung back to her usual confident self. And so, against all odds, Kiibo’s happy to take her outstretched hand and let her lead them off to the party.


	3. kirumi/tsumugi - it looks good on you

Kirumi has been to her fair share of fancy parties, though typically she’s staffing, not attending as a guest. But Kirumi hates to refuse requests, especially from her girlfriend, and “Will you be my plus one at this holiday party?” coupled with Tsumugi’s expectant face and big round eyes… Well, Kirumi can’t say no.

Tsumugi has been spending most of her free time in the last week holed up in her room, the soft whir of her sewing machine audible through the door. Kirumi always knocks and announces her presence anyway - she would hate to disturb anyone during her cleaning - but she takes extra care with Tsumugi, knowing Tsumugi’s been working on a dress that Kirumi is not allowed to see.

“Tsumugi-san, it’s me,” Kirumi calls after tapping her knuckles on the door. “May I come in?”

“Um, yes!” Tsumugi says. “Hold on…” There’s the sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor, and the open and close of Tsumugi’s closet door, and then Tsumugi’s voice once again. “Come in!”

Kirumi does, happy to see that Tsumugi doesn’t look too exhausted, at least. “How have you been feeling today? May I get you anything? I noticed you did not come down to the main campus this morning.”

“I’m good!” Tsumugi says. “I must have been so focused on my work I just… forgot. But, um, more importantly, I finished your dress for the party!”

“I must say I have been looking forward to seeing it…”

Tsumugi’s face lights up. “Close your eyes, okay?”

Dutifully, Kirumi does. There’s the heavy shifting again, and when Tsumugi says, “Okay, now open them!” Kirumi gasps. In front of her is one of Tsumugi’s dress forms, clothed in a dark blue evening gown that Kirumi can immediately tell was made from scratch just for her.

“Tsumugi-san, it’s… it’s beautiful,” Kirumi says. “I am having some difficulty finding words to describe this.”

“Ah, do you like it? Go on, try it on!” In a flash Tsumugi’s at Kirumi’s side, gingerly removing the dress from its model and placing it in Kirumi’s arms with all the tenderness one would use to handle a newborn.

“I would be delighted,” Kirumi says.

Alone, in Tsumugi’s bathroom, Kirumi has a chance to really admire Tsumugi’s handiwork. The dress fits perfectly, flattering Kirumi’s every curve, even under the vanity’s stark fluorescent lighting. When she emerges from the bathroom, Tsumugi claps her hands happily.

“How is it, Kirumi-san? Does it fit? Are there any adjustments I need to make?”

“It’s perfect,” Kirumi assures her. “Really, I couldn’t possibly thank you enough for creating such a beautiful piece for me.”

“Well, of course! And it looks so good on you,” Tsumugi sighs. “Really, I’ve outdone myself…”

Kirumi smiles, genuine and warm and grateful. “Yes, Tsumugi-san. You certainly have.”


	4. kaede/maki - i like your laugh

Maki definitely would’ve skipped out on this party if she wasn’t dating the class rep, who organized the whole thing. Maki hates parties, but when she’s with Kaede she supposes it’s toned down to a dull dislike. Kaede makes things tolerable, even when the _thing_ in question is an ugly sweater party and Maki is currently being forced to watch half her classmates hit on each other while looking like a half-senile grandmother dressed them.

“Here you go,” Kaede says, handing Maki a cup of water as she sits down beside her girlfriend. “No ice, I remembered this time!”

“Thanks,” Maki says.

“Momota-kun was asking about you when I went to the kitchen. I guess Toujou-san is making him help out this time.”

“Serves him right.”

“I didn’t think you wanted to talk to him, so I told him you went back home for Christmas already. Like, you’re being Santa-san at the orphanage this year.” Kaede looks down at her lap. “Don’t tell him I told you this, but I think he still believes in Santa-san. Or. Um. He did.”

Maki can’t help it–a small chuckle escapes her. Just a low little noise in her throat, but Kaede picks up on it right away.

“Maki!”

“Don’t.”

“Did you just–”

“Shut up,” Maki says, her face burning.

“Did I just make you laugh?” Kaede’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Shut up, Kaede.”

“You’re so cute!”

“Do you want to die?”

“Hey, come on! I know you don’t mean that.”

She’s right. “Don’t tell anyone about this. I mean _anyone_.”

Kaede’s eyes are wide. “I wouldn’t dare! Besides, um, I like your laugh. I liked making you laugh! I wouldn’t want to embarrass you over something like that.”

“Thanks,” Maki mumbles. Kaede still looks extraordinarily proud of herself, her face glowing. Even in a Christmas tree sweater with actual goddamn blinking LED lights, Maki can’t deny she thinks Kaede is the cutest girl she’s ever seen. “And what am I supposed to do when Momota comes in here, sees me, and starts yelling?”

Kaede beams. “I’ll handle it!”

“…Sure.”


	5. korekiyo/angie - you're warm

“Please take care to stay warm,” Korekiyo says, watching Angie bundle herself up to prepare for the weather outdoors.

“Angie will try her best!” comes the cheerful reply. “Bye-bye!”

It’s Angie’s first winter in Japan. This wouldn’t be noteworthy if not for the fact that presumably every other winter in Angie’s life has been spent on a tropical island. (It’s also her first winter dating Korekiyo, which is an entirely different story, one that would likely be more exciting if Korekiyo did not currently have a cold.)

As the door clicks shut behind Angie, Korekiyo pulls their blankets back around their body and rolls over. There isn’t exactly much for them to do except wait for their girlfriend to return, so they simply close their eyes and let themself drift off.

They don’t need to wait very long, however–Angie’s back in no time, waking Korekiyo up right away when she enters. “Up, up! Angie brought snacks.”

“Ah, thank you very much… Though I,” Korekiyo has to pause to cough. “I am unsure if I can eat at this moment.”

“Mmm, mmm.” Angie sets the bag of groceries down on the floor, slips her jacket off, and pulls back the covers on Korekiyo’s bed. She snuggles in next to them, pressing her whole body up to theirs.

“Kiyo’s warm,” Angie murmurs. Her cold hands slip up the back of Korekiyo’s shirt, making them jolt in place.

“Ah–Angie, might I ask what you are doing?”

“Angie’s warming up her hands!”

“You are freezing.”

“Angie knows!” Angie smiles as she moves her hands away and instead places them on Korekiyo’s flushed cheeks, cupping their face underneath their mask. “Better?”

“Yes.” The coolness is very comforting, actually. “You are aware of the risk of catching my illness, correct?”

“It’s okay! God keeps Angie safe.”

“That is understandable.” Korekiyo moves a hand up to gently stroke Angie’s hair. “I would ask if you wish to keep me company, but it seems you’ve already made yourself comfortable here.”

“Angie’s not moving ‘til Kiyo’s better,” Angie says, very seriously. To drive home her words, she wraps her arms around Korekiyo again, holding them close to her. Her skin isn’t as chilled anymore, more adjusted to Korekiyo’s warmth.

Korekiyo relaxes into her touch and whispers, “Thank you.”


	6. tenko/himiko - can i hold your hand?

The winter sky is a pale grey even with the sun out, making Himiko squint. She wishes she would’ve thought to bring sunglasses, but who could’ve foreseen the brightness reflecting off the snow this way?

Well. Maybe if she had more mana and was more up on her divination charms. But the point still stands.

“So cold,” Tenko whimpers beside her, purposely walking in shorter strides than usual to keep up with Himiko’s pace. “Is Himiko feeling okay?”

“’M fine, yeah.”

“Himiko isn’t too cold? Because Tenko’s actually very warm! Tenko can heat up Himiko with her body.”

“Pass,” Himiko says, but the corner of her mouth turns up, and she’s sure Tenko can see it. “Actually, though…”

“Yes?” Tenko says, perking up like an excited puppy. Combined with her rosy cheeks and pink-tipped nose, it’s adorable.

“How long ‘til we get to the cafe?”

“Umm, Tenko thinks maybe… ten more minutes?” She tilts her head in thought. “Tenko can carry Himiko if she’s feeling tired.”

“Nnaah… Not yet.” Ten minutes of walking is doable. Himiko’s walked more than that before, though not in the cold. “Can we hold hands?”

“O-of course!” Tenko squeals. She places her gloved hand on top of Himiko’s, then says “Ah, sorry!” when Himiko moves away. “Did Tenko do something wrong?”

“Uh-uh.” Himiko’s busying herself with removing her mittens, stuffing them in the pocket of her coat. She extends her bare hand to Tenko. “Now.”

Tenko makes a small choked noise and removes one of her own gloves, linking her fingers with Himiko’s. “Himiko, that’s so cute,” she says, sounding like she’s on the verge of tears. “Tenko loves Himiko so much…”

Himiko gives Tenko’s fingers a soft squeeze. Having to feel the cold on her skin is a small price to pay for getting to directly hold hands with her girlfriend. “I love you too,” she says, a smile in her voice.

And neither of them lets go until they get to the cafe.


	7. kaede/maki - take my jacket, it's cold outside

“I’m going out,” Maki says after dinner. She nonchalantly puts her plate in the sink, pretending she isn’t waiting for Kaede’s response. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Kaede replies, with just a hint of nervousness.

“What?”

“Um, you’re not gonna go kill someone, right?”

“ _What_? No.”

Kaede visibly relaxes. “Hey, you never know! I just wanted to make sure.”

“No, I just need to… be alone for a bit,” Maki says.

“I understand! So you’re just going for a walk, got it.” Kaede’s moving around the kitchen now, putting away leftovers and cleaning off her plate. “I’ll be here whenever you come back! Oh, also, take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

Maki is used to the cold, but there’s no fighting with Kaede when it comes to Maki’s well-being. She finds it kind of charming, if she’s honest–Kaede worries about her because she _cares_ , and that’s something still very new to Maki. “Alright.”

Kaede smiles and goes to get the jacket out of her closet as Maki laces up her boots. By the time she’s done, Kaede is standing over her with the coat in her arms. Maki takes it and shrugs it on. As she thought, it’s a bit too big for her, but she’ll take it.

“You look cute!” Kaede says. “I bet it’s nice and warm, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Bye, Maki. Come back safe, okay?” Kaede smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Maki says, and quickly leans in to kiss Kaede’s lips before heading out the door.

Kaede’s coat is much warmer than Maki’s usual fare (a worn-out hoodie and thin gloves). Maki barely feels the chill of the night anywhere but her face as she leaves Kaede’s apartment building. She can smell Kaede on herself. It’s as if Kaede’s hugging her as she walks off into the night.

Maki smiles to herself for just a second, and pulls the jacket tighter around her.


	8. korekiyo/angie - can i kiss you?

“Can Angie kiss Kiyo?”

It’s a simple question, one Korekiyo had been expecting. Of course. That is what couples do in most cultures. But somehow, despite Angie’s enthusiasm, despite her sitting in their lap for the better part of the last half hour, Korekiyo still has lingering doubts that Angie actually _wants_ to kiss someone like them.

“If that is what you desire,” they say, choosing their words carefully, “then I am not opposed to it.”

“Mmm, okay, but does Kiyo want to?”

Korekiyo pauses. “…Yes. Only if you do as well.”

“Nyahaha, Angie does!” Before Korekiyo can react, Angie’s grabbed their shoulders and leaned up and pressed her lips to their mask. She doesn’t quite hit their mouth, but nonetheless it is definitely a kiss, and all of Korekiyo’s insecurities about it are suddenly gone.

Both of them are quiet as Angie pulls back. Then, slowly, Angie brings her hand up to Korekiyo’s face, resting a finger on the bridge of their nose right where their mask ends.

They could stop her, tell her _no_ , brush her hand away. But they don’t, and they find that they don’t want to. Instead, they nod slightly, to let Angie know it’s okay. She hooks her finger underneath their mask and pulls it down, down until it rests around their neck, allowing Angie to see their whole face for the first time.

Angie’s eyes are wide as she begins to smile. “Kiyo’s so pretty,” she whispers. Before Korekiyo can even attempt to reply, though, she’s leaning up and kissing them again, this time right on their lips. She’s warm, and soft, and after a moment they can feel her mouth turn up against theirs. Soon they’re both smiling so much that they have to break the kiss.

“Hey, hey, how often does Kiyo take that off?”

“That is a very good question,” they reply, and Angie giggles. “I switch between masks daily… I suppose I only remove it completely to shower or in extremely special circumstances. Such as this.”

“Angie’s very honored,” she says, folding her hands as if in prayer. “It’s strange to see Kiyo’s mouth moving, though…”

“I suppose it is.”

Angie has always been very physical when it comes to showing affection. She runs her hands over Korekiyo’s face, tracing the outline of their jaw, their nose, their lips. And when Korekiyo starts to get uneasy with their face being uncovered, Angie pulls the mask back up with a smile.

Korekiyo is quiet. “My masks do not make you… uncomfortable, do they?”

“Nope! Angie doesn’t mind.” Angie touches her finger to the tip of Korekiyo’s nose, lighthearted and gentle. “Angie likes Kiyo either way.”

“And I like you just the same.”


	9. korekiyo/angie - do you want to come too?

Angie sets down her brush pen at long last, finally able to truly see what she’s just painted. Or, rather, what God has just painted through her hands. It’s abstract beauty, a divine message, and Angie thanks God for using her as a vessel in a quick prayer. This will most likely be just the beginning of a long series of paintings, what with winter break starting tomorrow, so Angie makes sure to thank God extra.

She’s just about to leave her studio when she sees a small piece of paper under the doorframe. On it, in Korekiyo’s neat writing: _Please come to my lab when you are finished with your art for the day. I wish to spend some time with you._

Angie hadn’t even heard Korekiyo outside her lab, too absorbed in her painting. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she’s been so entranced. She nods at the paper, tucks it into her coat pocket, and sets off down the hall. It’s only a short walk to Korekiyo’s lab, and soon she’s knocking on their door. “Yoo-hoo, it’s me!”

“Come in,” Korekiyo’s smooth voice replies. Angie slides the door open just enough to enter, scanning the large room to try and find Korekiyo. “I am up here,” they call out to her, and Angie’s head turns fast as a whip to where Korekiyo’s standing, leaning over the banister on one of the lab’s upper levels. Eagerly, Angie crosses the room to climb the staircase, and plops herself down on the floor next to Korekiyo.

“What’d Kiyo want to talk about?” Angie tilts her head.

“You are staying at the academy over the winter break, correct?”

“Right, right!”

“Then I would like to extend an invitation to you. First of all, my sister and I are going out to see the Christmas lights tonight,” Korekiyo says.

“Ooooh.”

“Would you like to join us?”

“But of course!” Despite having only met her once or twice, Angie likes Korekiyo’s twin sister almost as much as she likes Korekiyo. The two of them tower over her, with the same angular face and golden eyes and long dark hair.

“We can arrange to have you brought back to campus at the end of the evening… or you are welcome to stay with my family. I have already asked my parents, and they have given their blessing.” Korekiyo pauses, closing their eyes. “That is, if you accept. It is, of course, up to you.”

“Mmmm…” It does sound much more exciting than a winter break spent alone at the school, with only a few staff members and God for company. “Okay! Angie wants to go!”

“Then I advise you to pack your things sooner rather than later. When my sister arrives she will most likely want to leave right away.”

“Angie’s on it!” She leans up to press a small kiss to the bit of skin on Korekiyo’s cheek not covered by their mask, and then skips off, heading for the dorms. Winter break is shaping up to be very, very interesting.


	10. kaede/maki - i think you're beautiful

Kaede has to be slow with her kisses and touches, not wanting to upset Maki by going too far. Most of the time, she waits for Maki to take the lead, when Maki all but crawls into her lap or shyly cuddles up to her. Kaede’s ecstatic each time–Maki is always so cute, so affectionate in her own reserved way.

Tonight, Maki resting her head on Kaede’s shoulder has turned into Kaede stroking Maki’s hair, and then into quiet kisses as Kaede leans gently into Maki. “Okay?” Kaede asks softly, with her fingers at the hem of Maki’s shirt.

“Yeah.”

Maki is so warm and soft, Kaede’s noticed. It’s almost like there’s a disconnect somewhere between how Maki acts in public and how she is when she’s alone with Kaede. Until Kaede’s fingers skim over a raised, uneven patch of skin on Maki’s side, and Maki tenses up.

“Ah, sorry, did that hurt?”

“No. Just… ugh, forget about it.”

“Okay,” Kaede says, but her curiosity gets the better of her. “What is it? Um, I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Maki looks away. “Gunshot scar.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You’ve been shot?”

“Twice.”

“You’ve been shot _twice_?”

“Christ, Kaede, get your ears checked.”

“No, I just–why would anyone shoot you?” Even as Kaede says it, she knows it must be from Maki’s assassin work when she was younger. Seeing Maki narrow her eyes, she quickly adds, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Maki sighs. “I don’t really care anymore.”

“Can I kiss it?” Kaede blurts, barely realizing she’s said her thought out loud until Maki answers.

“…I guess. It’s nothing special, though. It’s just scar tissue.”

“Yeah, but it’s a part of you! And I think all of you is beautiful, Maki!”

Kaede can see Maki’s face turning pink, her eyes open wide in surprise. “Idiot,” she says quietly. If Maki were to say that to anyone else, it’d almost certainly be a death sentence. But Kaede knows better when it’s addressed to her.

Grinning, Kaede dives down and presses her lips against the scar, then for good measure starts to cover the rest of Maki’s belly in kisses as well. After a moment, though, Maki doubles over, forcing Kaede to move back in alarm as Maki gasps for air.

“…Maki, you’re ticklish?”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone,” Maki wheezes.

“I won’t! I’m keeping this all to myself,” Kaede says proudly.

“I’ll, I’ll kill you.”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone!”

Kaede doesn’t dare bring up the scar again until the two of them have gone to bed, with Maki curled up on Kaede’s spare futon. “I really do think you’re beautiful,” Kaede says softly, into the dark. “I don’t care if you’re hiding more scars or secrets or anything. It’s… It’s all part of the Maki that I love. I really mean it.”

There’s a long silence. “Thank you,” Maki finally manages, her voice cracking.

“You can talk to me about anything you want, okay? I’ll always listen.”

“We can talk in the morning.”

“Mmhm! Got it. Night, Maki.”

“Goodnight, stupid Kaede.”

Kaede isn’t sure, but she thinks there’s some relief in Maki’s voice; some small sign that Maki’s at least a little bit less burdened by her heavy past. She certainly hopes so. It’s all she could ask for.


	11. kaede/maki - you're warm

“I dunno, it’s snowing pretty hard,” Kaede says, surveying the expanse of white outside her window. “You should probably just stay here until it lets up.”

“Yeah,” Maki says. “Not like there’s anything waiting for me at home.”

“Aww, Maki, don’t be like that! We can have a nice night in! We can make hot chocolate!” Kaede smiles, though she knows Maki’s right. Both of Maki’s roommates are traveling for the holidays, leaving Maki alone in their normally lively apartment. It must sting just a bit, Kaede thinks, no matter how much Maki says she’s used to it–being reminded that she has no family.

Well, she has Kaede. And Kaede’s very much determined to make sure that Maki knows she’s loved.

Maki looks like she’s about to say something in return, but at that moment the lights flicker and die, plunging Kaede’s little apartment into darkness.

“Shit!” Kaede gasps.

“You were saying?”

“I… guess we can’t make hot chocolate. Sorry about that.”

Maki mumbles something about not wanting it anyway, and slinks off towards Kaede’s bedroom. “Going to nap.”

“Ah, I’ll come with you!”

Maki always makes herself right at home in Kaede’s bed, snuggling under the covers as if they’re her own. Tonight is no different, despite it being too early to sleep–Maki just tucks herself into Kaede’s bed and only moves to allow Kaede to cuddle up right next to her. Which, of course, Kaede doesn’t mind at all.

“You’re warm,” Kaede says softly, pressing her face into Maki’s neck. “Stay with me?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, I mean, even after the snow stops. I guess I’m asking, um, would you want to live here with me?” Kaede draws back to look Maki in the eyes. Even in the low light, she can see the surprise on Maki’s face.

“…You really mean that?”

“Mmhm! You know I do! I mean, you’re over here all the time anyway, right? We might as well make it official! Uh, if you want to, that is.”

“I want to.”

“Really!? Maki!” Kaede laughs, wrapping her arms around Maki and squeezing her into a hug. “I thought you were gonna say no!”

“Why would I?” Maki asks, with a hint of a smile in her voice. “I like being with you. Obviously.”

“I know! I’m just happy.”

Maki makes a small contented noise, and Kaede can feel it warm her heart. “I am too.”


	12. kiibo/miu - i think you're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IM LATE DONT JUDGE ME

Miu’s always loved Christmas lights–the way they twinkle softly in the dark, their warm glow, their soothing colors. Ever since she was little she’s loved going out to see Christmas decorations, though this will be the first year she’s experiencing Christmas Eve with a romantic partner.

(Stupid shit, of course. Miu fucking Iruma can enjoy the Christmas lights all on her own. But, she _guesses_ it’s nice to have Kiibo there holding her hand too.)

“Are you warm enough, Iruma-san?” Kiibo’s asking now, tilting their head to face Miu as they walk together through the crowded streets. They look adorable, Miu thinks, and it’s in no small part due to Miu dressing them up to better resemble a human. With their permission she’d removed their bulky armor and dressed them in a boys’ school uniform, applied makeup to their face to make it look more like skin, and topped off the whole look with a newsboy cap to at least partly cover their spiky metal hair.

“Yeah, I’m good. You like this?” Miu asks, gesturing towards the oversized lit-up Christmas tree in front of them.

“Yes! I’m quite enjoying this holiday tradition. I feel like I’m learning a lot about human culture.”

Miu sighs, a smile forming on her face. “Look, Keebs, you can’t say shit like that when we’re out here or you’re gonna blow our cover.”

“Ah! My apologies!” Kiibo smiles brightly at Miu. “Although, Iruma-san, may I just say… I think you look beautiful tonight. Um, I mean, you always look beautiful! And also, I wanted to thank you for always caring for me!” Kiibo bows at the waist suddenly, forcing Miu to take a step back.

“K-Keebs?”

Kiibo straightens themself up, a light blush showing through the foundation Miu’s applied to their cheeks. “I apologize, Iruma-san. I got a bit carried away, I think.”

“No! It’s, umm… thank you. Just wasn’t expecting it, I guess… Y-you really… think I’m… beautiful?”

Kiibo looks up at her so earnestly. “Always!”

Under an array of sparkling Christmas lights, Miu wraps her robot partner into a tight embrace, and they’re eager to hug her back. Miu knows that after a moment or two they’ll have to part, but she doesn’t want to think about that. Only the warmth of Kiibo’s body, and their honest and pure feelings for her.

It’s the most lovely way to spend Christmas Eve she ever could’ve dreamed of.


	13. korekiyo/angie - there is enough room for both of us

Korekiyo should have seen this coming. They definitely should have, being that they were the one who invited their native Pacific Islander girlfriend over to their traditionally Japanese house. Of course Angie’s cold, of course she’s not dressed properly, and of course the second she laid eyes on the kotatsu she would bury herself under it and refuse to come out.

“Angie,” they sigh. “I suppose there is no way for me to coerce you out of there, yes?”

Angie’s head pops out from under the kotatsu’s thick blanket. “Nope! God says Angie needs to stay here.”

Across the table, Korekiyo’s sister smiles, resting her chin in her hands atop the kotatsu table. “It appears as though you are out of luck, Korekiyo.”

“No, no! There’s room for Kiyo too!” Angie says, rolling over so she’s (Korekiyo presumes) lying flat on her back under the table.

“Ideally, yes, that is the purpose.” Well, now that Korekiyo thinks of it, Angie is also much less averse to casual touch. She most likely thinks nothing of bumping legs under the table or draping herself over others’ bodies. Cultural differences–just another thing that Korekiyo finds absolutely beautiful about Angie, in her own strange Angie way.

Gingerly, trying not to accidentally kick their girlfriend, Korekiyo stretches their legs underneath the kotatsu, basking in its warmth. Angie snuggles up to them almost immediately, laying her head in their lap. “See? Angie was right!”

“Indeed, you were.”

“Cute,” Korekiyo’s sister laughs. “Would you like a mandarin, Angie-san?”

“Mmm, yep! Thank you!”

“And for you, Korekiyo?”

“I would, thank you.” As their sister passes them an orange across the kotatsu table and Angie makes herself comfortable against their legs, Korekiyo has to think that they could certainly get used to this arrangement.


	14. kaede/maki - it's two sugars right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a direct continuation of the last kaemaki fill (ch. 11)!

The transition is an easy one–Maki has very few actual possessions, and half her clothes are already in Kaede’s apartment. All it really takes is hauling the heavier items (a suitcase full of clothes and shoes, a lockbox with cash and a gun for absolute emergencies) up the apartment complex’s stairs, and Maki is functionally… moved in. She’s no stranger to living with others, but the thought that she’ll be permanently staying with her girlfriend makes her heart rise up in her throat.

“I bet Saihara-kun and Yumeno-san will miss you,” Kaede’s saying, zipping and unzipping Maki’s duffel bag absentmindedly.

“It’s not like I’m leaving the country.”

“Oh, I know! You can still visit them and stuff. I’m just saying. It was weird for me when I moved out of my parents’ house, so… Just make yourself at home and I’ll take care of you!”

“Right.”

It’s functionally no different than before when Maki curls up on Kaede’s couch, eats dinner at Kaede’s table, falls asleep in Kaede’s bed. But there’s a kind of security in the actions that wasn’t previously there. She doesn’t have to leave. She can stay as long as she wants. Maki’s never been a sentimental girl, but she’s faintly hoping deep down in her heart that _as long as she wants_ will be the rest of her life.

Morning comes with a soft pink sunrise and tiny frost crystals at the edges of the windowpane. Maki draws the covers around her, pulling them back from Kaede’s side of the bed, and Kaede groans in response. Maki rolls out of bed, stretches in the cool air, and checks the time on her phone: 5:53 AM. “Hey, Kaede, you need to get up for work.”

At “work”, Kaede twitches. “Nnngggghh…”

“You can’t be late on my account. Come on.”

“I don’t wannaaaa… ’s cold.”

“I’ll make you tea,” Maki says, and Kaede finally makes a noise that sounds something like agreement. “Two sugars, right?”

“Mmm,” Kaede mumbles.

“Don’t fall back asleep,” Maki says, and leaves the room.

Kaede does regardless, which Maki finds out when she returns to the bedroom with a mug of jasmine tea in her hands. “Up,” Maki insists, shaking Kaede’s shoulder.

“I’m up…”

“No, you’re not. Come on.”

“Maaaakiiii…”

The sun slowly rises, and steam wafts from Kaede’s cup of tea on the bedside table. Maki gradually coaxes Kaede out of bed and into her work clothes, and then into the kitchen for breakfast. On a cold winter morning, Maki’s new life with Kaede begins–and she wouldn’t want it any other way.


	15. kirumi/tsumugi - may i have this dance?

It is nearing eight o'clock, and Tsumugi is getting anxious.

The hotel ballroom overlooks the ocean, which would probably be much more impressive if it wasn’t pitch black outside. Tsumugi’s mind circles over and over around the thought of the water rising up, smashing the floor-length glass windows, drowning everyone in the room. She imagines the water in her lungs, the pain of trying to breathe. She imagines falling out the window, the tides carrying her away, and it gives her a tiny sense of peace.

Tsumugi kind of wishes she was cosplaying instead of being her plain old self tonight.

“May I get you anything, Tsumugi-san? Are you feeling alright?” Kirumi asks, shouting over the loud drum and bass music playing. Oh, damn it, now she’s worried her girlfriend. As if this couldn’t get any worse.

“Oh, um, I’m okay! I was just thinking I should maybe get some water,” Tsumugi half-lies. A glass of water probably would make her feel better. She wobbles to her feet and makes her way across the room to the drinks table. The water is ice cold, condensation forming on the glass as soon as she fills it. It’s an anchoring sensation, at least. Better than nothing. It chills her mouth, her throat, her chest. It is better than nothing.

Tsumugi stumbles back to her table gripping the cup of water like it’s a lifeline. She sinks back down into her chair, acutely aware of her own heartbeat.

“Are you sure you are alright, Tsumugi-san?” Kirumi asks, leaning in close to Tsumugi’s ear.

“I’m fine, just feeling a little faint,” Tsumugi says, and promptly blacks out.

When Tsumugi’s eyes open again she is in a pink-tiled bathroom, her head against Kirumi’s shoulder. Instantly she feels a wave of nausea as she realizes what happened.

“Tsumugi-san,” Kirumi says quietly. “Are you injured at all? Can I do anything for you?”

“I don’t know,” Tsumugi says. “I…”

“Please, take your time. I am here for you.”

“…Anxiety.”

“I see… Would you mind telling me what caused it, if you are aware of what it was?”

“I don’t really know…”

“That’s quite alright,” Kirumi says soothingly. “I will stay with you as long as it takes for you to calm down.”

“I feel bad, though… I made you that dress, and–and you agreed to come and you look so beautiful and I’m–ruining everything–”

“I assure you, you are not ruining anything. I want for nothing more than for you to be safe and happy, and I will take it upon myself to ensure that.” Kirumi gently places her hand atop Tsumugi’s. “I do not mind what it takes to achieve that goal.”

“I really just wanted to dance with you,” Tsumugi says, her voice thick. “But I don’t think I could go back out there in front of everyone.”

“Ah, I see.” Kirumi begins to rub circles on the back of Tsumugi’s hand. “Please feel free to decline, given your current state, and the lack of music. However, I would like to ask… may I have this dance, Tsumugi-san?”

Tsumugi almost cries.


End file.
